


Skin and Teeth

by messjon



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messjon/pseuds/messjon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request. Submitter Description: a Kellin/Oliver where kellin pisses him off, and they basically end up having rough sex with lots of teasing. Please and thank you c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Teeth

Saturday afternoons for Kellin and Oli were often filled with cuddling and Netflix—but not this one. Kellin had been home alone all day, traipsing around the internet. Like a devoted puppy, he was beginning to grow restless.  _What am I supposed to do without Oliver?_  he pouted. Fuck Josh for needing help with the tracking.

When Oliver finally did come home, Kellin greeted him at the door with a long, sloppy kiss and a 'Thank God you're back!' As the exhausted Oli plopped down on the couch, Kellin grabbed two beers from the fridge to accompany the three empty ones on the coffee table. He handed one to Oliver and said, 

"How was your day, hot stuff?"

Oli sighed and grinned. "Josh is a right idiot when it comes to electronics. Maybe you ought to help him next time."

"Hell no," Kellin chuckled in good nature, sidling up to his lover and pulling the computer onto his lap. Oliver huffed, but Kellin took no notice as he logged on to Twitter.

"Oi, love," said Oli. "You mind making me a sandwich or something?"

"Why me?" Kellin whined. Oliver sighed.

"I'm exhausted, Kells. And fucking starving."

"Okay, babe. Just let me finish this tweet...."

He rose and scurried to the kitchen while Oli stretched out on the couch. It's a wonder how sore one can get after sitting in a chair for six hours. He deserved a damn massage.

Kellin returned soon with a couple of toasted cheese sandwiches.

"Here, baby. Enjoy."

As most of the couch space was occupied by Oli's legs, Kellin wormed underneath them and squeezed Oliver's feet.

"Hand me my laptop, please," he requested, earning a slow exhale from his man. You'd think that after 'missing him so much,' he'd detach his eyes from the screen and pay attention to him.

"Why don't you come here, love?" Oli replied.

"I'll log off, I swear. Let me just check my messages."

"Fine." He planted the computer in Kellin's lap.

After a few minutes of clicking and typing, Kellin reluctantly put the laptop away. By then, Oliver had finished off the sandwiches.

"Hey, I didn't get any," Kellin complained.

"Gee, I wonder why," Oli drawled.

"Well, you could've saved me some!"

"Just shut up and come here."

Two hands pulled Kellin across the couch so that his head lay on Oli's chest.

"You were texting me all day. I thought you fucking missed me," said Oli.

"I did," Kellin defended. And after a silence, he giggled.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Kellin shut up, but then let out a small chuckle.

"Oh my God, this isn't funny. What the hell is it?"

"I...I missed you a lot. I, er...." He laughed into Oli's chest. "I was getting lonely, so I...." He erupted into laughter.

"What?" Oli repeated, growing agitated.

"I watched that video of you again." Kellin let out a final belt of laughter, expecting to see Oli's amused face, but it died down when he saw how angry Oliver was.

"I fucking  _deleted_  that shit! How the fuck did you find it?" Oli roared. "And, hell, why would you watch it? You fucking  _know_  how I feel about it. Have you no respect for me?!"

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry," Kellin interjected. "It's so hot, though, and—" he was interrupted by being shoved off the couch as Oli stood.

"I can't bloody believe you!"

"Hey, Oli, listen." Kellin grabbed Oliver's wrists. "I'm sorry, okay? I was feeling needy and I wanted to have sex with you but you weren't home. And I didn't even jack off to it because I know you don't like it." He tilted Oliver's face toward his own with two fingers. "It's not even funny. I was laughing because I was happy. I really did miss you. Forgive me?"

Oli sighed and planted a soft kiss on Kellin's lips. "You're damn right it's not funny. Let's go to bed. Okay, love?"

The pair walked down the hall, took turns brushing their teeth, and then crawled into bed. Clearly, Oli wasn't in the mood to chat as he flicked off the lights and wrapped his arms around Kellin.

"Good night, love," he said as he nudged Kellin's nose with his own.

"Good night," Kellin whispered back. But after a moment, he giggled. "Oh, Olipop," he moaned.

Suddenly, he found himself with a heavy weight on his chest and his hands pinned above his head.

"You little shit," a low voice spat in his ear. "We agreed it wasn't fucking funny."

Oliver was perched on his chest with one arm holding Kellin's hands down and the other lightly grasping his throat.

"Baby, I'm—"

"Shut the hell up," Oli seethed, moving his hand to smother Kellin's mouth. "You're goddamn horny? I'll teach you a bloody lesson."

Kellin's eyes widened but neither could see in the dark. Oliver, breathing heavily in his frustration roughly kissed the skin of his partner's jaw and then bit his earlobe. The feel of Oli's breath in his ear made Kellin shiver. He wanted to move his hands to touch Oli, but they were pinned securely.

"Babe," he whined.

"Quiet, you damn whore," Oliver growled. After one more nibble, he rolled off. "Get up. Clothes off."

Kellin obeyed, not daring to speak as Oli stomped to the lightswitch and removed his own t-shirt. As the room was illuminated, Kellin could see the battle of want and fury in his partner's eyes.

Oli left his own briefs on but commanded Kellin to strip completely. When he was exposed, Oliver shoved him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Oliver again snaked one arm up to pin Kellin's arms, and used the other to entangle in his hair. Kellin expected lips to meet his, but Oli cut straight to his throat—moving his mouth viciously and pinching the skin with his teeth. Kellin couldn't help but let out another whine. Oli didn't like this.

"I told you," he hissed into his ear, "to be fucking quiet."

Kellin nodded, but smirked; unable to deny how much this side of Oliver turned him on. He tried to move his legs to wrap around his partner's waist, but the motion was denied. He could feel his erect cock trying to push up between the fabric of Oli's briefs.

Oli murmured, "You're such a slut. I know how you flirt with guys online. I ought to teach you to control your damn urges."

Kellin wasn't scared by this; instead, he felt himself grow harder. God, he wanted Oli to teach him. Something. Anything.

"This," Oli said, "is for disobeying me," and he clenched his teeth down hard on Kellin's shoulder. Tears pricked Kellin's eyes.

"This," he continued, "is for being a dick." He did the same to the other shoulder. Pain flared up in Kellin's nerves, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to feel Oli. Around him, inside, him, it didn't matter. But he knew he had to be patient.

Oli's mouth now met Kellin's and he kissed him viciously, tugging on his hair. Kellin's arms ached to feel Oliver's ass or trail down his back, but they were hopelessly trapped. In his desperation, he pushed his hips up lightly.

"You whore," Oli hissed, moving again to kiss Kellin's neck. "Tell me what you want."

"Oliver, God," he groaned. "I want you. I...I need you. I need to push into you. I need you to push into me. I want to feel you all over."

"Mm." Oli bit down lightly, his cock hardening. "What else?"

"I...fuck," he moaned while Oliver sucked a sweet spot on his neck.

"I asked you a question, cunt."

"I want to taste your dick, baby. I want to make you come; I want you to be mine."

Oli detached his lips from Kellin's neck and said, "You're  _mine_  for now. God that? I'm yours when you learn to behave. Now shut up." Oli leaned in real close to Kellin's ear and murmured, "If you're good, you can take off my briefs for me."

Kellin licked his lips and nodded, eager for his hands to be free. Biting him one more time, Oli sat up.

Desperately, Kellin reached for the elastic at Oliver's waist, but his hands were slapped away.

"Fucking animal. If you're gonna be so quick about it, I'm going to have to tie you down."

Kellin nodded. "O...okay."

Oli snatched Kellin's face with his hand and got in real close.

"Did I fucking say you could speak?"

Kellin shook his head, about to utter an apology, but deemed it best to remain silent for now. As his hands were still available, he placed them on Oliver's waist. Oli's hand retracted, and he steadied himself on the bed while Kellin's hands danced down his sides.

"Feel me, whore. And you better not fuck it up by going too fast. You got that?"

Kellin responded by brushing his thumb just underneath the elastic, but gripped Oli's ass cheeks over the fabric.

Truth be told, Kellin's touch made Oliver melt. He wouldn't let that show, though. Oli could see in his eyes how much Kellin wanted to please him, and with the way he acted today, he'd have to fucking work for it.

As Kellin's fingers grazed Oliver's skin, Oli eased down to rest his hips on Kellin's. By now, they were both hard, and Oli moved his hips up and down to create subtle friction.

Kellin had to bite back a moan. Instead, he clenched Oliver's ass and squeezed. Oli's eyes bored holes into Kellin's face, and Kellin's watched the movements of Oliver's body. 

Kellin's hands, just before sliding the briefs down, rubbed the skin between Oli's thighs. And God, that felt good. To hide his pleased face, Oli burrowed his nose into Kellin's neck and resumed his mouthwork. Soon, Oli's briefs were off and all the barricades were gone. The heated skin of both flushed cocks craved satisfaction. Oliver, long-starved for sex was beginning to lose his patience.

"Flip over, slut," he demanded. Although he would have rather faced Oli, Kellin obeyed.

Oliver reached for the lube and a condom and straddled the back of Kellin's thighs. 

"This is the part," Oli murmured into Kellin's ear, "where you're allowed to make plenty of noise." Kellin's stomach flipped.

Oli prepped him quickly with just one finger; not only was he too impatient to do it properly, but Kellin's hole was loose enough already. God, if he had been cheating, Oli would—!

No time to think about it. After rolling the condom on, Oli spread Kellin's ass cheeks apart, positioned himself, and thrusted in. Kellin let out a surprised grunt at the force. Oli smirked and started up a rhythm. He'd better make Kellin come first so he wouldn't whine about it.

Oliver knew exactly where Kellin's prostate lay, and he navigated right to it. With the first push, Kellin moaned. The heat inside Kellin enveloped Oli; after a number of thrusts and an escalation of moans by Kellin, it became clear that Oli was close to coming, too. He had to stop for a minute.

"Oliver," Kellin whined. "Don't...don't stop. Please."

To silence him, Oli leaned down to viciously kiss him. He pulled away after a moment and asked, "Why can't I stop?"

"I was so close." A tremor ripped through Kellin's body. "F-fuck. Come on, Oli. Fuck me."

Oli kissed Kellin's jaw. "I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Fuck me, baby," he pleaded. "I—ohhhhhh." Oli had resumed his rhythm, properly rejuvenated. Kellin, meanwhile, had resumed his moaning. Oli gripped Kellin's shoulders and thrusted—harder and harder and harder.

"Keep going, Oliver, faster!" Kellin shrieked. With one vicious thrust, Kellin's hole clenched around Oli's cock and shook. Kellin cried out and thrusted his hips upward. "Oliver," he moaned. "Oli, ohhhhhh."

This added compression ignited subtle pleasure in Oli's cock, and even as Kellin's orgasm died down, Oliver couldn't stop thrusting. He was pushing in as hard as he could, even as Kellin's moans of euphoria turned into grunts of pain. Oliver clenched his teeth down on Kellin's shoulder as he rode to the climax.

With one smooth thrust, Oli saw stars and tasted blood. The image of Kellin's sideways face, scrunched up in pain, burned into Oli's vision. He growled loudly into Kellin's skin while liquid erupted from his tip.

"Kellin," he gasped out. "Fuuuuuck. Oh, God, Kellin." As the initial pleasure died down, aftershocks raced through Oliver's body. And then finally, it was over.

When Oli pulled out, there were speckles of blood on the condom and Kellin groaned in pain. Oliver frowned and kissed his temple.

"I...did I hurt you, love?"

"A little," replied Kellin. After throwing the condom in the trash, Oliver pulled Kellin close to him.

"You know I damn well love you, right? I was just pissed. Still am, a little," he admitted.

Kellin hummed. "I love you too, baby. And I enjoyed that."

"Even the last bit?"

Kellin smiled shyly. "Well, not entirely."

Oli squeezed Kellin's waist. "Love, can I...can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course, baby. What is it?" Kellin squirmed and then turned around in Oli's embrace so that they were facing each other.

"Have you been cheating one me?"

Kellin's eyes widened. "What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Your hole was already loose," Oli reasoned. "I haven't fucked you since...what, last month?"

"No, baby," Kellin assured him, and then grinned. "This is a little embarrassing, but I...I finger myself sometimes."

"Really?" Oliver laughed.

"It's not funny," Kellin defended, pouting.

"What isn't funny is that video."

"God, babe. I don't get why you hate it so much. You were fucking hot in it."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's not because of me."

"Then what?"

"Vic, dumbass."

Kellin furrowed his eyebrows. "Vic? What about him?"

"You and him were fucking serious. I don't want you running back to him just because he looks good in drag."

"Oh my God," Kellin laughed. "I'd  _never_  go back to Vic. Sure, he's hot, but he has Jaime now. And I have you." Kellin cupped Oli's cheek and planted a long, lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you, Oliver. Never doubt that."

Oli couldn't argue with that kiss, so he just smiled and brushed Kellin's lips.

"By the way," Kellin added, "you look ten times hotter in drag than he does. Maybe we should make a video."

Oliver groaned. "I love you, and I'll dress up for you, but there's no chance in hell I'm making a sex tape ever again."

"But Oli," Kellin whined. Oliver smiled and pulled away to go turn off the lights. When he returned and resumed their embrace, Oli said,

"That was kind of fast, wasn't it? Maybe we ought to go again in the morning."

"No!" Kellin protested. "Do you have any idea how sore I am? And not just my ass, it's all over. I won't be ready until next week, at least."

"Ah, but Kellin," said Oli in the darkness. "That depends on if you're a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests for fanfiction :] go to ptv-etc.tumblr.com for details.


End file.
